Norway (616)
Europe occupying the western portion of the Scandinavian Peninsula, as well as Jan Mayen and the Arctic archipelago of Svalbard. Norway has a total area of 385,252 square kilometres (148,747 sq mi) and a population of about 4.8 million. It is one of the most sparsely populated countries in Europe. The majority of the country shares a border to the east with category:Sweden 616 Sweden; its northernmost region is bordered by category:Finland 616 Finland to the south and category:Russia 616 Russia to the east; and category:Denmark 616 Denmark lies south of its southern tip across the Skagerrak Strait. The capital city of Norway is Oslo, Norway 616 Oslo. Norway's extensive coastline, facing the North category:Atlantic Ocean 616 Atlantic Ocean and the Barents Sea 616 Barents Sea, is home to its famous fjords. After World War II, Norway experienced rapid economic growth, with the first two decades due to the Norwegian shipping and merchant marine and domestic industrialization, and from the early 1970s, a result of exploiting large oil and natural gas deposits that had been discovered in the North Sea 616 North Sea and the Norwegian Sean 616 Norwegian Sea. Today, Norway ranks as the third wealthiest country in the world in monetary value, with the largest capital reserve per capita of any nation. Norway is the world’s fifth largest oil exporter, and the petroleum industry accounts for around a quarter of its GDP. Following the ongoing financial crisis of 2007–2010, bankers have deemed the Norwegian krone to be one of the most solid currencies in the world. Norway has rich resources of oil, natural gas, hydroelectric power, forests, and minerals, and was the second largest exporter of seafood (in value, after the category:China 616 People’s Republic of China) in 2006. Other major industries include shipping, food processing, shipbuilding, the metal industry, chemicals, mining, fishing, and the pulp and paper products from forests. Norway maintains a Scandinavian welfare model with universal health-care, subsidized higher education, and a comprehensive social security system. Norway was ranked highest of all countries in human development from 2001 to 2007, and then again in 2009. It was also rated the most peaceful country in the world in a 2007 survey by Global Peace Index. Norway is a constitutional, hereditary monarchy and parliamentary democracy, with King Harald V as its Head of State. It is a unitary state with administrative subdivisions on two levels known as counties (fylker) and municipalities (kommuner). The Sámi people have a certain amount of self-determination and influence over traditional territories through the Sámi Parliament and the Finnmark Act. Although having rejected European Union membership in two referendums, Norway maintains close ties with the union and its member countries, as well as with the category:USA 616 United States. Norway remains one of the biggest financial contributors to the UN, and participates with UN forces in international missions, notably in category:Afghanistan 616 Afghanistan, Kosovo (616) Kosovo, and category:Sudan 616 Sudan. Norway is a founding member of the UN, NATO, the Council of Europe, and the Nordic Council, and is a member of the European Economic Area, the WTO, and the OECD. (source Wikipedia:Norway Wikipedia) |Appearances = Avengers vs Atlas Avengers vs Atlas #03 (2010) Avengers vs Atlas #04 (2010) Ant Man & The Wasp Ant Man & The Wasp #03 (2011) }} Category:Norway 616 Category:Templated articles v1.05